Killer Instinct
by Galbelmz
Summary: This is the story of a criminal in his world, his life intertwined with death and life. His footsteps leave destruction yet hope, and he will dance with the spirits. His quest to find his place in this complicated world is never-ending, or so it seems. One day he will rise as a warrior, one day he will soar. This is Killer Instinct, this is me.
1. Prologue: Chapter 1

In the silence of morning, on a frosty winter night, the savage howling winds announced the birth of a new mouse. But this mouse, heart chilled by bitter cold, would be different. He was abandoned in the winter's torture, and found by a group of rogue mice. With the passing of years he grew up, face frozen in the winter's curse. His heart was cold yet warm, his paws scarred yet agile. This is his story, his fate intertwined with death and life, his name forever a shadow of the light. This is the story of a mouse named Killer Instinct, or other words, Killer. This is his life dealing with death and life, dark and light. This is ...me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rising Tides

In the shadows of room vanilla34 a lone mouse stood at the corner, watching the other mice pushing and shoving in a mad scramble to the cheese. So it's me again, watching the epic drama of cursing mice and weeping ladies. Wonder how emo they can get. A quick look identifies their tribes – all from Mouse Kingdom? I roll my eyes, waiting for the other mice to "kill off their comrades". Then, I run.

And leap.

I sailed about a few counts in the air before landing squarely at the cheese. Turning round to see a mouse heading towards the hole, I made a wild dash towards him and jumped on him, forcing him to lose the rhythm of wall-jumping and tumble into the deep below. Agonized screams filled the air – as he plunged into the merciless sea and drowned quietly. Silence reigned. Finally I made my way up and ran into the hole – first and showered with profanities.

After a few more rounds of cheese-gathering I exited the Transformice arena. Or rather, I sneaked out. Watching those mice idly waltz away? Not a nice feeling but you could get used to it. The mice waved their identity cards with their profiles status on top, running through the machines as they beeped monotonously. Me? I glanced around fugitively and made a getaway via my "hacked" teleporter. Now, if you guys think I'm the hero or what, I'm afraid you are horribly misinformed. I am the villain. Strictly speaking, in a...nicest way possible, I belong to a different group of mice. Those mice play for fun, even school physical grades. Me and others like me? As a living – we trade stats with others user (aka cheating) for real cheese. I'm not the rich guy, I'm poor to a few cents in mah pockets. Nobody loves us – we are called banned for a reason. We exist to live. That's why mah stats zap back to zero always.

I neared the HQ for...special mice. Okay, fine, to be honest, ROGUES. I bolted through the shaded entrance and met my client. (Name censored for purposes) After trading I dragged mah loot out of the HQ to my home. Or you can call it a rack. If you know I don't take offense, so bring on the insults. I'll clap you on. The rack consists of mah food storage, bed and a tent. Personally, this is the only legal thing in mah life. After being with the rogues for years I made out on my own. I'm thriving, I'm surviving, nothing's better. What more can I ask for. I peeked out to be met with the sunset – the fireball descending into the sea of flames...

Gently letting the tent flap down I hurled myself onto my bed, thinking. Currently, two hundred counts away from the arena I could still here the muffled voices of excited mice. Transformice is a game of life. For us all it's fun and rewarding...but if you accidentally fall into the deep below and don't go back...you're dead. Despite this risk many mice persist in this game. To rogues it's our way of life, the fastest source of income. What more do I want. Thoughts sent me nodding off, and my eyes closed into oblivion.

I welcomed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Moon

Another day, another room. Now currently in room vanilla15 I was napping away as I waited for the slow-poke shaman to complete the build. The neon-green shaman, his face adorned with a Mario cap, raised his hands high and spawned an invisible plank. Rather unfortunately, a rusher jumped, exclaiming in excitement and later shock when he started to descend. I peered over the edge. He fell like normal, picking up speed initially. Out of the blue, he abruptly stopped, suspended in mid air. Mice around me screamed in shock...but their screams seemed too long. I realized I was moving slowly too. In the spirit of warning I reared my head back, averting danger.

Everything was caught in a 30-second lag. Even the shaman shouted his call too slow, too late. The plank began to dip, with mice racing back. I safely touched onto solid ground when the server went back to normal. Or so it seemed.

The system halted and sputtered to life. Looking up at the user list I was surprised to see the rusher gone. Then an announcement shattered the temporary (and unnoticed) silence.

"We're sorry to inform you that there had been a major fault in the system. All the mice that had failed in this map...has been eliminated. May all mice be more careful in the future. As safety is our main concern please exit the Transformice arena in ten minutes. I repeat, please exit the Transformice arena in ten minutes. Thank you."

The chatter I would have anticipated turned chilly.

"What...the mice died? Is this game even safe now?" A mouse piped in. Others remained subdued. Soon another round had began, but barely anyone paid attention.

Personally I was worried. If I stayed on this game...I was gambling with my life! I stole a glace around. Then the user list added in a new user: Blademaster.

The round passed by with only me entering the hole grimly. With the next round in full swing the mice began to play. But it was a solemn, careful game. Blademaster was running behind me when suddenly the plank quivered, tossing him into the air. He attempted to break his fall but failed, sailing into the death pit below. Somehow, something within me snapped. I thought myself as heartless, but when it came down to life and death matters, unwillingly I reacted. I extended my tail and caught him in the left paw. Blademaster was hauled up by all the mice in this room. For some reason all came to help, as if his death affected all. Actually it did. Blademaster thanked me, gave me a stone glare (ironic) and bounded off.

After five more minutes I was ready to depart when I met Blademaster at the gates again. He glanced at me before waving. Hesitating but thinking that I must not be too suspicious, I went forward.

"You're...Killer?" He asked

"Yeah, so?"

We stared at each other for a while before him gestured at the gate.

"You go first." I frowned slightly, deciding to buy some time.

"Why not you?" I injected quickly. Blademaster laughed faintly and WALKED TO THE MODERATORS' GATE. Flashing his...wait...red identity card?

Damn.

He's a moderator.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ I mentally screamed.

He ran over to the other side of the gate for normal TFM mice.

"So?" He said casually, "Get the idea? Move."

I had no choice. Between me and him, he hsd an advantage – my teleporter could only teleport me out. AND his profile revealed he wasn't that much of a noob. I silently cursed and walked to the gate. Then, I flashed my fake identity card.

The machine beeped and the gates opened. My jaw dropped.

System error? Can't be, I checked my profile card and realized it was a REAL CARD. Blademaster gestured impatiently at me. I hurried through and met him at the other side.

"What's the problem with your card?" He asked, "Don't all mice have one since birth?" _Not really, rogues take up fake ones. _I said sarcastically in my brain. Then I generated the reason why. He knew.

"Meet me here at 6am tomorrow, you're in for a big surprise." I raised my eyebrow but said nothing as he strolled past to a group of laughing mice. _Moderators_. I concluded. _Are crazy._ Hoping for the best I bounded back to my tent. Then I examined the card. It reads:

Name: Killer Instinct

Account: Killer

Tribe: TFM Dojo

Cheese: 6000

Firsts: `1323

Saves: 8230

Cheese gathered as shaman: 253

Title: Special Ops Leo


	4. Chapter 4 - Sudden Apocalypse

Sunlight broke through the green faded walls of my tent that day, as of every day, but the rays of hope seemed to turn the world grey. I chucked on a mouse-sized hoodie, black cap and matching boots before skulking off into the shadows. Wearing black in the purplish tint of the morning sky only helped make all more solemn. As if the world had already known my old life had died. I glanced around, suspecting a trap when Blademaster casually strolled up. Staring at him squarely, I guarded my eyes and cautiously nodded to acknowledge his presence. Grinning, he proceeded to cross through the gates and walked off towards the main entrance. I followed suite, shadowing him from a considerable distance.

We soon entered the lifts leading to the various rooms, though this time he headed into the red color one. Huh? Oh right,_ moderation. _I reminded myself haltingly, glancing around before trooping into the lift. I could almost swear someone was watching...

"So...Killer...this is your new residential area."

I eyed him.

"Like real." I muttered. Blademaster, looking quite insulted, glared at me and turned the other way. Good, know that we're not on a friendly basis. The lift finally stopped and doors winded open. I stared incredulously at the sparkling, yes, SPARKLING clean marble tiled floor. Wordlessly I shook my head.

"Like real? Call your dat slums a home?" Now it was my turn to feel insulted. I titled my head, but kept quiet. Wait him out.

Yawning (IN THE MORNING!), Blademaster gestured to the bunk at the side, expecting me to do something.

I did something.

I asked him what the heck was I supposed to do.

I could have sworn he choked on his own saliva. With an exasperated laugh he said, "Seriously? What's with your mind?" and slapped me on the back. I was not amused.

"Don't you guys do anything? Patrol the area?" Blademaster did not take offense, as I would have thought. Slightly surprised I turned to follow his glaze to a computer screen, reading the words on the screen. Something about abnormal behavior at room 50. Blademaster typed a command swiftly and the screen conjured an image of the room.

I wasn't shocked at all to see a fellow hacker and rogue, Dahfirst, swooping around like an eagle. But no wings, at least. I laughed in the awkward silence at his antics, but passed it off as a cough in regards to Blademaster next to me.

With lightning speed Blademaster shouted for an ops crew to access the problem. Then I realized something.

"Dude, you're ops not mod?" I questioned carefully. He nodded.

Now, you might be wondering "what the freak is an op?" Well...operation members aka. "ops' are the so-called "agents" of Transformice. They mainly ban hackers, spoilers, information brokers, serious trollers and about anything else. You name it, they got it. IF my identity card says so, then I had assumed him to be a recruiting moderator. Seems like I'm all messed up. But an ops recruiting an op? None that I heard of. I looked at him curiously. This was getting tricky and interesting indeed.

If that was tricky, then this was absurd. Out of the corner of my eye what I presumed to be an ops member rushed in the lift. Not the point. Turn to the left and you'll see a mouse wearing an eyepatch walking past us. I had an inkling who that was, but to make sure, I clarified my doubts.

"Who's that guy?" I said drily. Mute astonishment greeted me, then Blademaster spoke tentatively.

"Do you know why I recruited you?"

I frowned. "Explain."

He sighed and pointed to the disappearing silhouette in the distance.

"It's him."

"You want me to guess. Who's that?"

Awkward, eerie silence. It was the loudest silence I ever heard.

"Deathbender." He murmured, as if understanding why I was so intense.

It dawned on me that this statement froze me. Cursing, I ran off and up to that silhouette, yanked him around by the collar and wheezed.

"You...you...rats...unbelievable...not...rogue...spying...on...us...TRAITOR!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Identity Unknown

Deathbender – assumed-new-rogue, first friend, then better friends, then ended with traitor. If I wasn't in front of Blademaster I would have punched him in the face. Instead, I let go of him and turned to walk away. If my face allowed me I would have scowled, but my left eye was hurting. I winced.

Yes, I was trying to blink away tears. But I had no tear duct (and guts) to go weep. In fact attempting to cry brought an unimaginable pain. Being alive had its implication. Contact lens did not feel good now. If not for unwanted attention I WOULD HAVE remove the accursed lens and fix it back. For now I had to improvise. I strode to a water cooler and splashed ice cold water on my left eye. And winced again. My vision blurred and cleared in a second, and the discomfort subsided a bit.

I walked back, acting as if nothing had happened, ignoring Deathbender (motionless) and proceeding on to Blademaster in a distance. I knew my reaction was awkward and a high contrast versus my previous reaction but my heart was not in it. I felt a sense of...what? Confusion over the boundary lines? In short sense I just did not feel like myself. At all.

For reasons I bowed my head and continued on. Blademaster gave me a questioning look but chose to say nothing. My eyes told everything: Pain, conflict, disappointment, betrayed. In the midst of all my future lay at stalk. Usually I was doing calculations about stuff (what-is-wrong-with-my-mind-the-stuff-is-not-mah-style-getting-paranoid-aaaaaah). It was a numbing feeling- a bad one too. I needed rest.

"So where's the da-bunk?" I asked, correcting out the curse word. Blademaster pointed to the left. I followed his direction. I listened to his words of "the higher one", climbed the stairs and leapt onto the bunk. Not typical of me, I guessed. Not myself.

For a long time I lay motionless with my hands forming a temporary pillow.

My paws, they hurt.

My eyes, they sting.

I was confused.

Who was I?

Who were my loyalties?

Who could be called friends?

What had I left?

How did one revelation affect my world?

Slowly my brain programs shut down. Like my world closed on me. I fell into darkness.

Did I mention I felt like I was drugged...what?


	6. Chapter 6 - Breaking Ice

Light was not my favorite thing, neither was lying down motionless. I regained normal brain functioning sometime ago, though some part of me seemed effectively shut down immortally. Where was I again? Oh right, room 14mod.

With difficulty I flipped out of bed, one hand sliding down the wooden ladder. Who was I? A sensible and best-fit answer: I am Killer Instinct, now ops, better live with it. Glancing suspiciously around, I was mildly surprised to see no one around. Yet from behind I heard light footsteps. Urgent and furious. I spun around, grabbed an outstretched paw.

"You." I hissed venomously, narrowing my eyes to slits. Death's (let's call him that) eyes wavered but his spirit was not battered. He let his paw drop once I released it.

"Blademaster's checking out something." He intoned, as if trying to break the ice. I suppressed a hollow laugh.

"Let the matter stay. Not like we could find a miracle." I murmured and proceeded to walk off when Death caught me off guard.

"What caused you to feel this way?" He asked absentmindedly. I faced him, and in a low tone deduced,

"Death. Life. Who knows what?"

Death cleanly raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you care about anything?"

I froze. "Myself." I said, my faith wavering.

He caught me there.

"Why do you hesitate?"

I was at lost for words when he grabbed me and shouted RIGHT INTO MY LEFT EAR.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

It was a direct blow. I flinched as if taking a hit, before my shoulders drooped.

"You don't know half the story." I mumbled, my left eye stinging again. Death paused and continued.

"I know. You were not like this. Who are you..."

I knew what he was referring to

Flashback

He was a brave mouse, signing up as a rogue recruit at my age - 8. A teenager voyaging into a dangerous world, I thought. Yet he looked...not like a commoner. I took particular note of his emerald eyes, a colour so rare, so unknown in our universe. Others held him with great trepidation.

His first deal was a flop. The client, screaming and kicking at him, took twice the promised amount to "pacify". To this I generously "donated" money, a bit of my earnings. He was grateful, at least.

His name was Deathbender. I called him, ironically, Death.

(End of flashback)

"I'm who I am." I replied quietly, letting the words sink deep. His eyes returned a stare.

"When did you change lens?" An irrelevant question.

"Some time ago." I grounded. He was unconvinced.

"Your left eye's worsened." He noted. I killed his expectation of a reply with silence. Finally he sighed.

"You have a heart, now we give you power. What's stopping you?"

I gave a snort.

He was unmoved.

"And your lens again. You should really buy new ones." Scowling, Death lifted his profile card and tapped "shop". A beam of laser split to reveal a 3D projection of the shop. Narrowing the search down to "custom lens", he scrolled through the searches generated - all fifteen of them.

"Change lens every year, Killer, it helps alleviate the condition." Again. Watching him stare at a particular one I leaned over and spoke monotonously.

"Emerald custom lens – 3000 cheese. You are really out to kill me, aren't you?"

He nodded and clicked it. My eye twitched at the now "300 cheese" price tag.

"So that's why you guys had so much accessories." I accused.

"You could too." Rolling his eyes like he was answering a kid's question (a kid, get it, a kid!), Death promptly purchased it and the image materialized. He passed it to me.

"300 cheese on my budget. Hip hip hooray." I dug sarcastically. He said nothing else then...

"It's free."

I eyed him incredulously. A second ticked past.

"Keep it."

Well...if you had freebies, no harm taking it!

I replaced the lens and blinked a few times. Working like a dream.

"Maybe you should buy something more glamorous?" Death suggested.

"Uh-huh I DO NOT want to look like a Christmas tree. And that's a bomb." I groaned.

"Bomb?" Death asked innocently. He's in that funny mode again.

"Hey, we just went from a death threat to buying fashion? Not my type." I caught on to a strand of dry humor from my mind.

He laughed. Not me.

"Get yourself a hand item...like a Loki staff?" He tested the idea.

"Yeah. I am the great Loki and I will travel through time and space to land dub-smack into your world and conquer the world over and over again."

"Um...Wolverine gloves?"

"Is your purpose is to make me your personal sashimi chef?"

"Fine! Get Gambit's Playing Cards!"

"I HATE PURPLE AND PINK!"

Looking at Death's evil pedo grin, I contemplated why had I took that pair of lens in the first place.

_My life is complicated._


	7. Chapter 7 - New Hope

Let's say... It was torture, pure torture in all its essence. I finally managed to pull through and refused all treatment.

Death was adamant - it took a good couple of minutes to persuade him. Later on I moved on to the computer. Let's say... I was not noob at this.

Don't call me that.

Flipping open the laptop I tapped a few commands and activated the surveillance function. Various rooms flickered on the screen, highlighting "suspicious" activity within the compound.

"Hackers are good with computers." Death linked. Seeing that he had my attention, he tried again.

"You should buy a fur, it's..."

"Not on me." I stated and typed away.

"Dude, chill…" An unknown voice chirped. I retrieved a small handheld device, spun it around on my chair and switched it on.

"WOOOOAH dude where's the rush?" The mouse, now identified as Inferno, said as he snatched the device. Death shot me a warning glare before acknowledging Inferno.

"Inferno, excuse him. This is Killer Instinct. Just ignore him, he's that way." Inferno tsked before inspecting the gadget in my hand.

"Looks... retro, noob." He spoke, emphasizing heavily on the last word. A tick mark at my head would say enough. (And when was my ego so big?) Huffing I slammed the keyboard, furiously typing away till my profile appeared on the screen. Adding my "hacker" first statistics in, I hit 7000 first. That wiped the smug grin off Inferno's face.

"Dude...sorry, that's real pro. But you seem too naked." The critical type, huh? Out of the corner of our eye I spotted Death nodding. Damn.

"Hey, help me get him to try on something proer." Death injected, giving an evil grin. Almost-like pedo grin, though the emerald eyes held a tinge of bemusement. I swallowed dryly. Not good.

"So...Killer? That cap looks nice on you. Perhaps try in some colours and play around." Like I would fall for that? I shook my head, glaring at him. He acted nonchalant, insisting on more. The more I refused, the harder he insisted. Finally, I gave

up and reluctantly purchased a cap. Customizing it black, I reversed it and placed it gently on my head.

The two mice agreed simultaneously. I continued on, typing away furiously to shake off the assumption that someone was watching… before my device detected something.

I reacted immediately. In one swift movement I wheeled around, aiming my device at a hidden camera and pressed a small green button. A millisecond later, a blast of gamma shot across the room, hit the camera right on target and triggered a small explosion. The demolished camera was now a billion pieces of debris strewn over the floor. I placed my device on a table, glancing at Inferno and Death.

They were stunned to say at least.

"SOMEONE'S SPYING ON US VIA THE CAMERAS" I yelled, jolting them awake. Death reviewed the situation and rushed to a phone. He punched in a set or numbers, waited impatiently for a while and afterwards rambled into the phone.

"Blade, we've got a problem. Ridden boogey in locked room mod14 at far left corner."

Inferno, after his jolt, frowned momentarily. As if trying to comprehend something, he wandered forward… and scrambled forward to pick up a shard of the camera.

"Hey guys, you should see this." He said, a grim expression locked on his face. Death shot him a glare, while cutting the line and walking towards Inferno.

I considered my lens to be a cursed, 'cause I saw something from a distance. It was a string of binary codes, red and bold. Somehow I figured out the meaning real quick.

My blood recoiled.

Death turned to me.

"What does it mean?"

I stalled, pondering as dread crept in. I swallowed with great effort, weighing the effects and consequences. Deciding not to let them wait, I shifted my hat over my face, shadowing it.

I concluded solemnly.

"The video feed has been sent to the hacker. Otherwise known as Souris."

I could feel the sudden seriousness in the air. Death flinched at the name. I knew why. Souris was the mastermind of the rogues, once my fellow partner, and he gave Death a bloody scar on his right shoulder. If so, he must had gotten wind of my betrayal, which was a bad thing.

It was chaos.

I could hear footsteps, those of Inferno. He moved towards me, flipped my cap up and whispered.

"There are things you should know… about Death. He hates Souris." I nodded.

"But did you know why he went to "join" the rogues?"

I gave a blank stare. Never thought of that.

"He was looking for his long-lost brother, which was rumored to be killed at the hands of Souris. He wants revenge."

"And?" I anticipated more.

"His brother was abandoned at Dark Forest, where he heard that Souris killed at he age of one year. Sounds familiar?"

"That's Moonshine Descent. He's a dead 'legend'."

"He thinks so. And Souris's next target is him."

"…"

Inferno sighed.

"Moonshine was the first heir of the Grandeur family. Deathbender was the second. Moonshine, however, was taken away and sent to die in the wilderness. He survived, eventually dying. Death became the heir. "

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Moonshine's true name wasn't Moonshine. It was Grimreaper Gradeur."

"What?"

"Do you know anything? You seem too."

I bowed my head ahead, staring at the ground.

"I had an alphabet book. It was for some mouse called Grimreaper.

Inferno eyed me in shock.

"Where was it?"

"Near a cave, why?"

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

Death's head snapped in our direction.

"How did you know?" He pressed on.

" …I used it last time."

Death's grim expression gradually turned into a smile.

"That…that means Grimreaper didn't have the book at all…Souris lied! Moonshine might have survived!" He babbled, beaming.

I thought a while, following that I used my device to track down Souris. I was laying all my previous life down on the table to gamble for people I ONCE CONSIDERED DANGEROUS. It was ironic, but it felt right.

"Death, Inferno, call Blade. I have Souris's and the other hackers location.

* * *

**Dear readers,**

**Hope you enjoy the story up to this point. Here's a hint: Read the story carefully and the next few chapters. You might get an important spoiler to the following chapters so look out! **


	8. Chapter 8 - This is it

The heat of the confrontation was coming. Blademaster's arrival set froth a burst of activities, and weapons of all sorts were loaded deftly in anticipation of a big fight. I was sent to upgrade some of the laser guns, which I conculded were already quite high tech. Meant to paralyze mice, it boasted twelve tips of deadly titanium. Charging it was a chore, though. It took a hell lot of time bringing a spark over the twelve tips to ionize it. Afterwards, I spent an hour charging ten more of them before I carried them in boxes back to the main room. There the artillery were lined up in a barrage. Inferno turned to face me.

"Where's Souris now?" He asked as he polished a silver-lined dagger. I reconfirmed his location on my device and spoke huskily.

"Room kjhds."

Death caught my words and he frowned again, flexing his jaws. Blade looked at the pile of heavy metal, nodding at his eye trailed across the room.

"We should be ready."

Acknowledging his comment I stepped to a side, opened my slingbag and popped in a small laser blaster, v1.40. Inferno, Death and Blade were belting on several gadgets and testing them out. I chose to bring only things I needed. All together I stuffed in a grappler hook, instant-load machine gun, a small laser blaster, teleporter, hacking device and a zangetsu. Opting for defense I decked on a pair of paw gloves with retractable claws and padded grip. Close combat was a definite, counting the years of spending life in the wilderness. A grenade was later tossed in followed by a swiss army knife. Finally satisfied I gave Blade a thumbs-up. The rest of the crew were looking kick-** in their full gear, and admittedly I was nothing compared to the arsenal they possessed.

"Roll out!" Over the inter-connection device, Blade's voice crackled. The ops team teleported away, leaving me standing there as the last one. Having one last thing to do, I turned, re-adjusting my lens and clipping on high-definition vision coupled with that of night. Maybe no one noticed, but the small slit of green across my left eye flashed sadly, telling the whole world that war was at the horizon.

I flicked out the teleporter and slammed the buttom. In a fizz of data I appeared in room kjhds to a fighting scene. As expected hordes of lesser-rank rogues were slashing away with laser blades, keeping up to the pace to the rapidly firing crew. I rushed forward, nimbly dodging strikes as I delivered fatal blows to the rogues. The specialized eyewear detected their presence, and also shielded my eyes from the flashes of swiping furies. I was hit once, but that was good enough for me to re-summon my attacks. Chaos ensued as I fought waves of enemies, pushing the team forward as the head man. Taking damage fast was my primary damage at the moment, so when we rounded a bend to the fast-approaching new wave I hastily made a makeshift bandage around my wounds and proceeded to engage. The room was dark and a thick smog enveloped the surroundings, however our technology pushed us through. We were fighting a battle, sides changing their course of action with each pulsating second. Fast. Furious. This is epic.

When we had cleared the minions I scanned the room for anyone. A lone mouse, leading a miniature army of rogues, was homing in at lighting spped.

"It's Souris! Fire!" Death yelled, raising his guns and administering a round of bullets. I side-stepped, trailing along the room's walls before walljumping up. Spotting Souris below gave me a target, indeed.

I did a backflip in the air, arms outstretched as I slammed both feet into the ground. Jabbing at a low point I managed a feint down, distracting Souris.

"Pathetic!" Souris growled and spun around, gun trained on me. Without hesitation he let loose a stream of bullets. None hit me, but a bullet sliced my eyewear. One lens shattered, revealing the green contact lens. Souris faltered, before lunging forward. I returned the gesture, colliding headstrong with him. The impact slide us apart, dragging our feet across the ice ground.

"When did you betray us, Killer?" He hissed, his sword unsheathed. My claws reflected the same.

"I have no choice…they took me in." I said, feigning a left. He took it, jumping to the right to have claws rake down his back, scratching the armor beneath

"Join us back. Now!" Shouting, he flipped open a compartment and fired a blast of laser at the wall. It collapsed onto me, pinning me down. Immobilized, I spat in resignment. Souris leaned forward, teeth gnashed in a sickly grin.

"You don't belong to them, they will desert you. You know that, Killer, you know that!"

Time stopped, then fast-forwarded as thoughts rushed past in a dizzying frenzy. I could accept his offer to join and be spared a life, or die in "honor". Yet something screamed at me, telling me that I would brutally die anyway if I re-joined. Gritting my teeth, I made a life-changing decision in a split second.

I freed my arm, charged my laser blaster and fired at point blank.

I cared about nothing anyway.

My destiny was sealed. That day. That second. I tore away from my old self. This is it, I told me as the laser beam shot it way towards Souris, ripping his heart apart in a shower of crimson madness. This is it, it whispered back as Souris toppled backwards. This is it, I realized when Souris's last bullet sliced through my chest.

This.

Is.

It.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bring on the highwaters

I felt that I was floating, suspended in the last moment, eyes squeezing shut as I could see with my mind's vision the bullet slicing through my chest, splashing blood like a careless painter shaming his new artwork. I staggered backwards, meeting the cold eyes of Souris and lurched forward, collapsing in the pool of blood formed by both of us. In the blur I hazely (MITCH SEZ: WTF IS HAZELY) saw Death stretch out a hand to check my pulse, Inferno screaming for an ambulance to the quickly-arriving backup crew and Blade holding up two metallic plates, shouting clear to all. A shock fizzed through me, but my tired lungs felt like lead and sagged. I coughed, wishing they knew I wanted true painless Death and not a struggle. In the wild, if I died, no one cared or stood in to help. I wanted to die a lonely death, not be in the grieving of many. I was hopeless, a source of sorrow, the end of a broken spirit.

I let go, letting my consciousness drag me into the deep confines of my lost realm...

In my dream I was still a newborn mouse, from a mother's gentle lick to a toss by a cold hand I was sent to my doom - the wilderness. Yet there was the place I grew up. But wait..the mother's lick...it seems familiar. My past self, who was I? And to think that I considered my earliest history in what I presumed to be my end. The light faded out my surroundings and I woke up blinking my eyes.

Wait a minute.

I woke up, blinking my eyes.

My body suddenly seemed to stiffen up, and there I was struck in a holy-white bed staring at a nurse. My tongue slurred to form words but failed miserably. Helpless I attempted to wave a paw to find that it was numb and immobilised. As a last resort I blinked rapidly and lifted my head.

The nurse, perhaps hearing the creaking of the bed springs, turned to face me.

"You're already...awake?" In disbelief she fumbled quickly and bolted out of the room. What did she mean by that? Was I supposed to be in a coma? A single thought floated thought my mind idly like a cloud before it grew stormy. Were my injuries bad? Was I at the tip of Death's sword, swaying dangerously there? Was I even permitted to live? Death...it seemed so far away, like suddenly I had a life of years to live. I couldn't give up. Despite my weariness I strained my body up, face slightly contorted in silent torture. Out of nowhere Death burst into the room.

"Are you okay? Alright?" He rattled off like a machine gun, holding on to a hint of desperation. I nodded slowly, trying to process the endless stream of information gathered from my observations. It seems my chest has been binded, my ribs felt heavy and my arms are paralysed so the damage was quite severe. The blood loss would be appalling, I speculated, staring at Death and Inferno who was hurriedly dashing in.

"He's awake...? The doctor said it would take three weeks to snap out of his unconsciousness and he took one and a half!"

"Une..un..a..hagh?" I murmured, chiding myself at the failure of speech. Inferno glanced over me and his eyes flashed something unknown briefly. Fear? Concern? Whatever it was it faded, leaving two regretful yet strong eyes.

"You were hit by two bullets from Souris and an assassin. One at your chest, one at your left arm. Souris...was killed...and the assassin was revealed to be the cause of the lag and the deaths. When the mice fell he would brutally slice them apart. Gory details will be omitted." Inferno stated, speaking with care and clarity so that I could digest it. After a tongue-tying experience I hit my vowels right.

"I...kill..Souris..."

Death straightened up, tensing at the mention of his name.

"He deserves to be dead...for all that he had done..."

"No...he was controlled...Creed is pulling the strings..."

Inferno and Death exchanged mute-shock glances.

"Killer, where's Creed?"

I kept silent, then shook my head resignedly. My speech was fully back now, the drug wearing off with time's passing.

"I need my hacking device, which has been destroyed. It would take a day to re-build another, but regardless Creed would stay out of my radar. He's a hell of a mastermind."

"Then...how? These bastards!" Cursing aloud Death slammed the door, sending me jolted up. I winced.

"You okay?" Death shot back, throwing me a worried glance. I could read off the apology from his face anytime.

"Yeah...I need to get on the move soon."

Inferno shook his head.

"You need to recover. So rest. Now." Commanding me sharply, Inferno barely hid his smirk when I sighed and slumped into the pillow.

"Guys...how long more?"

"...two to four months." Death said cautiously, his mind on something.

"I'll be back on my feet in 1 month. That's it!" Making up my mind, I remained motionless before my half-shout. The doctor came running in.

"Killer Instinct's blood test is free of contamination...but there's something interesting with the results." The whisper was picked up by my hearing.

"Spit it out, Death." I said bluntly, eyeing his bewildered expression as he scanned the paper.

"No way...we need a test. Killer, can you remove your right lens later when your right arm is mobile again. " Death instructed, still glaring holes into the results slip.

"Sure...weird request though. What's it about?" I replied. Inferno snatched the paper over, inspecting the slip. His eyes twitched and I assumed a slight tremble in his speech.

"Impossible stuff..." Inferno trailed, eyes glued on the pathetic A4 paper. I bit my lower lip. Was there cancerous cells? A tumour? Leukemia? Something related to death?

Knowing my questions awaited the answer's trail in a matter of hours, I lied quietly on my bed, not bothering the slowly disappearing footsteps of the two ops member and my doctor.

The wait was a trip to hell and back. I could have died from this erratic feeling locked in my heart. Seconds ticked by, and I grew restless. Once in awhile I flexed my right arm, testing the muscles. They ached with echoes of pain and numbness, a reminder of a recent shot. My left arm was wrapped in cast, with probably the bone broken. RIbs broken? Check. Chest severely injured? Check. Lungs and heart affected? Amazing no. At least my vitals were safe. By the end of four grueling hours my control of my arm returned. Soon later Death, Inferno and the doctor waltzed in.

I promptly turned and removed my right contact lens, revealing my bloodshot eye. The doctor shone a light at it (it hurts) and did some test he concluded that the chances were slim if not impossible. Death deflated, his chest heaving in an obvious display of sadness. Inferno patted him on the shoulder, sharing a sorrowful onlook.

At that moment I realised what they were looking for.

A strip of emerald in the sea of red.

I knew why he was searching for it, and my indecision brought me a tidal wave of emotions. I understood the consequences of revealing it, and the impacts on my life. Calculations again - risks fraught the path, some with a high chance of giving undesirable results. I looked at Death, then Inferno, then thought of Blade. I could think them as friends, right?

I downloaded everything I knew into a cube and threw it at the paradox, shattering every glass panels. Shards were falling, yet they reformed into a flat surface of interwinding patterns Complexity flaunted the surface, letting me see the simple red dot in the centre.

I reached out for it, snatched it and curled my paw around it, letting the soft throb of life pulsate through my being.

The red dot was a decision I always did get a chance to regret, and a chance to thank my fortunes for my luck that day.

"Guys." By the time they turned around, they noticed that my left contact lens was off, highlighting the 99% red eye.

And 1%, just a strip, of emerald.

The world crashed into my being, and I let go, falling to the master of the limitless mind.

The last thing I remembered was a torn wail from someone else's throat cutting the thread of my mind, to leave a blunt end.


	10. Chapter 10 - Brotherhood

Sometime later in the day I woke up again. This time slowly, steadily, and slightly unfazed by the lack of people in the quiet room. I glanced around, working on gnashing my aching jaw as I surveyed the room. Bleached white everywhere, on a white bed with a white mattress…When did I get my contact lens on anyway? Shrugging I looked around, hoping for a window or anything to peep out. There was one at the door, but desperate as I was I couldn't bulge. So flipping over to a side I studied the carpet carefully, mimicking the tracing on the carpet. I hated life in its stillness…how long more do I have to wait? Rotting here was a sad fact, my mentality would burn into out. Oh yeah, staying for one month? I can literally die off in this…stagnant place.

But I waited anyway, letting the cold air remind me faintly on my winter home far away…

**Two months later**

I was free – finally free! After spending a long time in that dreaded room with occasional visitors I could finally push the door open with ease and too open the billion possibilities…and twists in my rollercoaster life. Consider it jumping out of the frying pan into the wild fire. Sometimes flames are better, I think. You can mentally steel yourself for the explosion.

Tricky as it is, I now had quite a storm overhead. Yeah, my name stays but the rest is going for a spin.

"_Sometimes you fall down"_

Stepping out to the door I was greeted by known silence, a wake of knowledge within the deep confines of the mouse mind. I hated it, when I walked, the silence of Mother Nature's tired breathe. The hospital was all grey – the nature's great battle was lost. But outside the might was evident. Smiling faintly, I reached out my paw to catch a fragile snowflake, letting it crumble into the fur weakly to leave a damp spot.

"_Sometimes you let light slip"_

I took a step, staring at the car ahead on the road. The ajar door was blocked by a dark figure, black in white. He was here to send me home, huh…

"_Sometimes you let lose the darkness you keep."_

I nodded as if in a trance, letting mist fog my surroundings. Was it a single tear I could almost feel, dropping from the waiting one in the shadows? Lost cries were bursting from him, at the sure thought of regaining a long-lost lost. All that pent-up rage, misery, murderous thoughts melted into a final eruption of the dormant volcano. Ash fell onto the snow, painting it a dull grey. Lost hope, lost dreams…Death…

"_And you want to cry…"_

Death was weeping over death and life. An irony, but a truth uncovered. Words were choked in my throat, and the speech I had conjured died in an instant. I stood there like a pillar, letting snow cover the steady back paws I left on the ground. Literally the ice melted under it, creating some sort of print that didn't suit its purpose.

"_Then you start to run"_

I started to run.

"_Letting hell take all your feelings to the winds…"_

The bitter wind froze unseen lines, turning all my turnmoil emotions into a hard stab of ice.

Of determination.

"_Let the cold winds blow"_

I ran across the cold prairie, the wind setting me on my heels. At breakneck speed I raced towards him and held him tight in a embrace. My paws felt damper, my body felt heavier, and soon I let snow formed over my thin eyelids.

"Let the cold winds blow…"

I muttered slightly, wanting my warm heart to melt the frost sadness in Death's one. The paradox would be unraveled.

"Brother."

Dear readers,

The italics are the lyrics from a song called "Let the cold winds blow",a fan-made song by mah cousin and co. (Inferno and Dark). Xp And the spoiler was the flash of emerald! If you got it, good job! Going off to mediate peace within the tribe again, bye guys. Happy reading.


	11. Chapter 11 - Spark of flames

For the moment, silence ruled the emotional battlefield, a mist over awakened mines.

I personally did not know what to say.

Yes, I may be able to finish some complicated formula, but the gravity of the situation weighed my thoughts considerably.

In short, I felt slackened by invisible chains of uneasiness.

The tension was springing again, hitting the walls of confinement. Death was silent, so was another mouse with the wheel in hand. We passed by the dark forest, and I resisted none to peer out.

It was autumn; the leaves rustling as we drove over heaps of them. The trees were in magnificent hues – a reminder that the last of their glory was about to crumble. From the wind the letter of retirement was sent throughout the woods, but in the machine I could only imagine it.

We zipped past the forest, fast approaching another jungle, this one of urban. Concrete giants and steel monsters stood solemnly to the harsh beat of the sunlight, and hellish rain and snow. Hail was an exception – it ruled the world.

Then…

We skidded to a halt, crashing into the pile of yellow leaves at the side. Death bolted up straight.

"Something hit us." The mouse in front urgently whispered, glancing around wildly, "Our tire's busted."

That was when the bullet sliced the windscreen, and I knew, just knew what was going on.

We were under attack.

"Duck!" A holler from Death rang out, but I crawled under the seat and retrieved the dagger I had kicked in in hope that Death never noticed.

Too bad now.

Angling it, I posed to attack, eyes darting from left to right.

The second gunshot missed by an inch, but the flinch from Death was audible.

"Umbreon!"

Someone's been hit, huh?

I grabbed the dazed mouse and wrestled her to the back.

"I'll make a distraction. Now take her and run!"

Death froze, then shake his head in a frenzy.

"You can't sacrifice yourself again!"

I nodded, meeting his worried eyes, then pushed him out of the door. Rolling across the dirt ground I gestured to a corner, trying to ignore the whizz of bullets as I huddled them into a line of bushes.

"Quiet…" Shushing them, I peered out of the bush, noting the assassins gathering at the fight scene. My breathes would give us anyway, I deduced with a hint of sadness, they will find me.

When the blade came slicing into the bushes I pressed their heads down to duck the attacks.

Nevertheless, knowing they would suspect a rat, I leapt out and slashed the dagger in a wide arc. The enemy reared back, and I was dismayed by the sheer number of rogues around. I probably wouldn't survive, but I was not going down before a fight.

The guns were wiped out and stolen by a flash of wind.

Clutching two machine guns I balanced my dagger on one of them. The assassins were taken aback – they should had expected more. Firing rapidly I brought half down before the silver arrow was fired shortly afterwards, hitting the ear.

Flinching was not my style.

I whirled around, bringing the gun at a considerable distance, feinting with a kick then shooting another one out for the count. Six more…wait, did I hear rustling.

"You.." A dry voice drawled, and cat-like predatory eyes narrowed.

"Whatcha doing here?" The mouse, his blade rested in his small mouth, walked forward menacingly.

Intimidation at that point worked.

The hiss was audible, escaping from my mouth. My guns lowered.

"What the freak are you doing here?" I stated calmly, stealing a glance at the quivering bushes.

"Legal mission, getting 1000 cheese for a guy called 'Deathbender'." He drawled, "Creed's seems to want something from him."

Wait…Creed's alive…

"You look like you are a hired bodyguard. What's your business here." To a casual observer, it seemed like friendly talk. But I could tell the undertone of threat. I faked a shrug.

"Casual observer, innocent victim. Who are you anyway?"

He studied me carefully, glaring past the harsh eyes into the confines of my mind. I steeled it with expertise, laughing ever softly.

"Heard of rogues."

I nearly blurted out of course.

"Nah, never heard of them. May I take my leave? The heat's in the wrong place."

He cleanly raised an eyebrow, but kept silent.

The slight nod told me all.

"My friends and I will leave now, and have a good time looking for…your target."

That caught his interest.

"You catch fast."

"Indeed…the car's still working…" Muttering under my breath. I took control of the wheel and sped off, ignoring the curious peers from the others.

Later on in the distance, I heard him snap and a gunshot fired abruptly, his rage fueled by the assassins' failure.

Then I realized that the blade in his mouth…

…meant that he was the one who took my position.

My presence has been made told.

"Killer…you know something." Death's voice cut through the air like a crackling whip, the same jarring noise in his words.

"I always know bad things."


	12. Chapter 12 - Steel Heart

The gloom descended and lifted by magical factors the moment we entered Gamonia, the town where the rich thrived. Of course Death and his now-identified sister Umbreonpanda owned a mansion in the urban utopia. Everything ran by Transformice e-cards – you even bought fashion and extra goodies with the digital cheese you gathered in your lifetime. The wheel felt unusually clammy and cold in my hands – and in unfamiliar territory my senses were on alert. Death sensed it when we pulled the car to a grinding halt outside his mansion, but he's silent.

There was a particular rumbling sound I couldn't put my finger into it.

Then I realized what it was.

A crowd of raving fanatic girls was rushing towards the car, but when I turned back Death and co. seemed rather relaxed.

"HEY! " I half-yelled, gesturing wildly at the paparazzi in the distance.

"Calm down, it's just-" Ignoring him, I reached for the keys, kicked the door open and made a mad scramble for the entrance. It must be comical watching me escape the screaming madhouse.

Nevertheless, instincts drove me to the door, behind the door and to the window.

Slamming the door to ensure it was bolted tight, I heaved a long shaky sigh and eyed Death entertaining his audience. A rap on the door, and I opened it to let Umbreon and another…mouse of the opposite gender strode in. Nodding to acknowledge them, I gently flicked the lock, assured by the solid click.

"Hey brother, this is my friend Dawnlite." Her company apparently noticed the stiffening of shoulders at the mention of brother. With quiet carefulness she set herself on an armchair.

"Hi." She softly spoke, raising a paw ever so slowly to lift a strand of hair off her forehead.

I froze temporarily.

She became the first person to fully throw me off.

"Uh…she's a cousin?" The slight shake of my voice, hopefully, was passed off as worry.

Umbreon threw me a glare, grabbed my hand and excused us out of the living room.

"She's the most popular tribe leader now you know! And she's definitely not our cousin! You don't know her?" Bursting out suddenly, Umbreon seemed rather appalled at my lack of knowledge on this matter.

I shook my head.

"She's fake." I droned.

"WHAT? How could you say so!" Umbreon screeched at me in rage. Waving the insult away I sheltered my mind from the harsh stone-glare and wandered back into the living room.

"Hey…Mr Grandeur." I feigned nonchalant attitude and stared absentmindedly at the vase of white roses next to her.

"Hey."

She turned, flashing the vilest smile I had ever seen. It was sarcasm dipped in honey.

"Yes? You seem familiar…" Drawling off, she grinned sickeningly again. I inwardly retched, throwing out her thick choking words.

"Yeah, you're the damsel-in-distress in room vanilla15 huh? Come on, not so tough now?" I tossed the words out carefully, ever watching her sparkling, yet shadowed eyes.

She flinched and donned her mask again, smoothly in one instance.

"You speak nonsense. It is your foolishness which blinded you." She spoke harshly, glaze narrowing in a display of painted hatred. It failed. I mocked her with three short bursts.

"You. Are. Soooo fake."

I could have sworn her face turned purple.

"NO! You are misguided. You know nothing of nonsense and truth."

"Oh yes, lady, you're a tough nut to crack." I mimicked her crazy-grin, the signature trademark.  
Cringing did her no good, as her facade showed a tiny crack. I aimed my words there.

"You think you're that high and almighty? You're just like a terrible actress. You think everyone likes you? I'm disgusted to the bones. You think you are popular, madam? You're a coward hiding behind a trebling mask, hoping to make yourself look better on the outside. Eventually, you can explode, kill everyone around you. You are a filthy liar, and no one really know that. Some can see past you, I can, so wake up and shatter the veil. You're hopeless, yet can be hopeful."

Dawnlite' face changed dramatically, a face that was writhed, slackened and paled. At the end it decided on a seemingly emotionless expression, yet the eyes were squeezed shut.

A light sob escaped from her silhouette.

Had I gone too far?

I thought so. Staring at her jaded face with erupting wails I chose a light approach.

"Just throw it away…there you go, you feel better?"

Tears staining her white fur she jerked up, staring at me with those electric blue eyes.

"YOU….YOU MORON!" Howling she slammed the table, rattling the vase and shaking the flowers like a gust of wind screaming past. The pearls was scattered across the floor, and for one moment something flashed past my mind, illuminating the darkened shadow of a memory. My eyes turned to gleaming pool of hellish regret.

"Don't. Don't cry." I uttered, closing my eyes and seeking comfort of the silence that followed.

"You…who are you?" A whisper hissed its way to my ears.

"I am not who you think." My answer died on my throat, slowly, surely.

I sighed, and opened my eyes to a sight of her lowering her blue eyes to the floor, a look of subtle lost painted on her face. Her lips, however, had a ghost of a smile.

"Don't…tell anyone, kay?" I nodded in reply to her request.

She arched her back backwards, a genuine-looking, warm grin playing on her lips.

"Okay…okay…"Mumbling, she staggered up, wiping her face with the delicate paws. Fumbling with the rose on her head she appeared petite in her maiden dress. Then, she jumped onto the seat next to me.

"Hey, Grimreaper, you know…I think I'll take your words." She winked, before innocently sticking out a tongue.

"It's Killer. Thank you for keeping the advice." I politely uttered, still haunted by the ghastly ruined face of her with a plastered smile.

"Or not!" I facepalmed, ready to get up and end this silly conversation. Dawn titled her head.

"You want to go on a date, Killer?" She teased, running a paw down her fur and dangerously lingering near her shoulder strap.

My face literally bleached.

"You want it?" Her eyes were fired by lust and passion, but still her stature was arguably nervous.

"No..no…" Shaking my head I avoided her confused on look and waked off to a side.

Some string within my heart was strung again, the part that the cold had stolen away.

I had no heart.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" Noticing that I was spacing out Dawn hastily apologise, just when Death and his sister stepped in. Dawn bowed, the mask back on as she scurried out of the door.

Her smile, however, melted the glacier.

Later on Death asked what happened, but the story I told was a mere scratch of the surface.

'Cause I was worried of important stuff.

Not something I chilled my sight of.

Not love.

**A big thanks to all my fellow tribemates, Pockiibubble and Mitchdedemon! And also thank you my friends Sophtiger and Blizzardwinter!**


	13. Chapter 13 - First Glimpse

I had to say, I had never seen such a grand mansion. The rich indeed was spectacular in architecture - rooms were strategically placed for convenience. The mansion was divided chiefly into four main sections, named after the seasons. Of course, I took the winter wind, the one where everything was tinted a sapphire blue. Snowflake prints adorned the door to a fairly-large room, a mere representation of reality…suddenly, a wave of intense rage overcame me.

How in winter's beauty!

I slammed the door open, panting in the haze of red sea as I scanned the room. Ragged breathes evened out when I glimpsed upon a picture in a frame. polished till it shone. My eyebrow shot up and I reached out to pick it up.

In my hands it felt small, an insignificant object among the many treasures.

A closer inspection…

I hitched my breathe, my eyes drinking the sight of a newborn mouse crying to the world.

The key opened the lock.

That was me…wasn't it?

I felt different in a split second, like the world was tinted in ultra-violet.

I had a family, a home, a brother, a sister, about everything I wanted.

Yet, I felt ever so hollow.

My hands curled round it as I reluctantly placed it down. Years of expertise rendered me almost emotionless, and no matter how hard I tried, the damage was done. My heaving heart was trapped, frozen and tossed away by the careless beast of frost.

Have mercy.

Turning a full circle sharply on my heels I left the room. The wood echoed back my almost-silent footsteps, making me slightly unease. I would wish for a carpet of snow to soften my footsteps but oh well, that's life.

I rounded a corner and entered the dining room. Dinner was ready, the smelt wafting through the air and reminding me of my growling stomach.

"Good evening." I said curtly, pulling out the seat with s notable loud screech and swinging my legs over. Death was polishing off his meal - Umbreon was nowhere to be found.

"Good evening to you…" Drawling off Death took a last morsel on his plate and stood up, pushing his chair back in an instant.

"How's your room?" I blinked, regained my composure and returned with a neutral glare.

"Not bad." The lie dripped off the tip of my tongue, clearly loyal to its purpose. Death gave a satisfied, rather lopsided grin.

"You might want to wear a bit more later on." My head snapped with a crack.

"What? Why?"

"We're…going to an "Ops & Mods" party. AND you have to wear more than *ahem* that." His tone was unmistakably mocking.

Oh….kay….damn it.

"What time?" I rasped, taking out my Transformice card as I spoke. Going anywhere with Death definitely required an outfit for the occasion. The price would be appealing, I rationed, looking up and down at Death's full clothing.

Black cap - 300 cheese

Black glasses - 200 cheese

Silver Draconic Necklace - 800 cheese

Black Bandata - 400 cheese

Red T-shirt - 1000 cheese

Black boxers - 800 cheese

Fingerless Red Gloves = 1200 cheese

Red shoes - 2000 cheese

Black-and-red hoodie - 1200 cheese

Total cost…

…..

A FREAKING TOTAL OF 6800?

I mentally facepalmed, dragging my soul's fingers down resignedly.

"Two hours from now?" Death's cheerful voice made my heart sink further.

"Ah…don't worry, I can help you!" piped Death, as I expanded it out and selected shop. The whole window was then spanned across a 3D-screen with flickering images.

"Okay." I drawled, a blank stare adorning my face.

He hiccuped happily and grabbed the materialised pad.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"…Black…and gold…"

"Good combination. So, you still hate Marvel?"

"…Kinda."

"…really? They are so damn cool you know!"

"Nah, I'll take something more discreet."

"You are dead serious to take that?"

"The colour's epic."

"Any babes yet?"

"Oh Hell No!"

"There's some hot babies like Dawnlite, but Flamestar's the "star" hottie and the temptress."

"…Shut the hell up…"

We blinkered between moments, the decision slowly but surely forming. In the end I threw my hands up and relented to try out some "Gambit & Loki" mix, in which I found to be actually quite okay. As Death already had some locked away in his gigantic closet it cut cost by a half.

"Nice…cape? Is that Loki or Gambit?" A comment blurted out - for the umpteen time.

"I dun know…you're the marvel fan, right?" I figured with the usually long and black cape. Grumbling I twisted my head (almost) towards the black shirt and three-quarters, rimmed with golden stripes. Gambit's figureless gloves were laid on the table.

"This is too flattering." I dryly stated, picking up my own cap, now painted with subtle yellowish streaks. Death protested, saying incoherent remarks. I grabbed everything and bolted to the toilet.

(Divider - for the purpose of censoring and what-not. Loki I'm counting on you.)

I never gave my brother a chance to gush over the total on-look, using my cape to cover half my body and wandering outside. The wind was frigid and familiar, hollowing out my feelings. I smirked. The trustable companion of winter's calling.

My salvation.

Before Umbreon sashayed down with her long emerald evening gown and I had to look away. Too dazzling, huh? Death grinned.

"Milady, you look ab-so-lutely glamorous!" He squeaked, taking a polite bow. I shrugged.

"Anything, don't ask me. We gotta get going." Tapping my card to display the time I drew their attention over to more important matters.

"The limo's here."

At that point in time, I could hold back no further.

"YOU…FRAG!" Cursing out loud I snapped, my tone crackling with hardly-hidden rage. Death, rattled to the very bones, widened his green eyes and stared incredibly on me.

"You…"

I felt a bit sorry now, regret edging in.

"Sorry…let's get in." Gesturing to the presumed limousine I opened the door and slipped in. Death and Umbreon followed suite. Soon the driver was motioned and went roaring down the highway, towards our destination. I guessed a shopping centre, but wherever it was, it did't matter much.

I was heading to the first, deemed-chaotic real party in my entire life.

Won't anyone feel…scared?

* * *

**AN: XD Should I improve this or keep it up? Flames are appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Letting go, falling down

KI Chapter 14

My first impression of the dance party was that of a bright, stifling and hellish environment. I wanted to have a free shopping spree in the mall and relieve the good times but atlas, Death kept a close eye. When we entered, the servant gave a polite low bow before ushering us to the main area. Not to my surprise, it was buffet style with exotic dishes laid out in a wide spread. In the middle of a dance party rocking out its fever. I deliberately wove my way to the side and grabbed a cocktail. Hopefully, no one would notice me. Death was off with his presumed-girlfriend and Umbreon…was somewhere amidst a crowd.

My endeavour was on.

Heading for the side I slid my black headphones down and scrolled down the back of the Transformice card it was plugged into. Red eyes scanned the list and the thumb pressed hard on "Click Click Boom". Adjusting the volume, I was satisfied and melted back into the crowd.

I chose a rather-neutral group with some moderators laughing and having a great time. Standing next to them made me seem to be a part and dissolved into the group.

That's the tactic in order not to be picked by anyone out there.

The ravers streamed past, bits and pieces of conversation picked up carelessly. My headphones at turned to full blasts, and unconsciously I drummed a paw to the beat. My feet carried me to the other side, when a mouse barged into my front out of nowhere.

"Hey! Killer!" The sound was muffled, and I removed my earphones.

"Whatcha doing here?" Dawnlite's casual words caught me off-guard. My mouth gaped open, then closed.

My mind was practically reeling.

"Uh…" An unknown mono-syballus word escaped from my shut-tight lips.

"Do you want to take the dance floor for a spin? Please?" She implored, projecting her pitiful glaze at me.

I was not really swayed.

"No…" I droned, trying to look away.

"You..don't want to? WHY?" Her half-piercing cry alerted the nearby audience, and I had to snatch her hand and lead her to a quieter corner.

"Shh…." A soft hiss of irritation and comfort was directed at her.

"Killer…why? Do you hate dancing?" Dawnlite murmured, staring at me once again. Uncomfortable silence reigned, albeit me sagging my shoulders in defeat.

I could not refuse and draw too much attention, right? As I made my decision, I tucked my cape to a side as a black cloth bundle.

"Okay…okay…" Saying that, I let go of her hand and walked towards the pandemonium of mice shifting with the beat. I know Dawn was following anyway, her hurried feet and urgent voice to stop was a giveaway.

Once at the edge, I slowly turned my upper torso and stretched out a hesitant hand.

It was seized immediately, then hushed words was whispered.

"Take me."

I inwardly shivered at the hidden…emotions behind the words and started a slow, rhythmic trance, the moves co-ordinated with the beat. Dawnlite was barely hiding her triumphant flash of pearly teeth and she began to mirror me.

"You do know how to dance, huh?" She assumed her words with self-confidence and got a little faster, snapping her body side to side. I increased my speed, but kept the fluid movements.

**"Baby baby I know your eyes."**

I swallowed, keeping eye contact shielded.

**"You look like you wanna cry."**

Dawn clapped her paws to the heavy thumps, taking on more compile actions.

She was good with freestyle, it seemed.

"**But don't worry take your time."**

Then she stopped, tilting her head up, wanting me to match her ferocity.

**"I'm gonna bring out shining eyes."**

I started a rather-rigid running man, occasionally T-stepping. I had that urge of move on to more crazy moves but hold on, I didn't want too much attention right?

**"Baby I am a hero (Come and save me)**

**If you know me well (Just come embrace me)**

**I'll turn up the volume (Come to claim me)**

**(Come and rescue me)"**

She began a well-practiced deck of deadly combinations. By then the whole dance floor was evacuated for her, some obviously ogling her. Other women in scarcely-covering outfits, and out on male conquest, glared daggers at her.

I had to admit she was awesome.

**"Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh…" **

She stopped, mimicking the palm I gave her earlier.

_"Come and show me your all" _Her eyes said wickedly, glinting mysteriously with the spinning disco ball.

I pulled my cap down under my stone-hard face and took the lead.

**"Baby, tonight, I'm just gonna TURN YOU ON!**

**Hands up, no time to wait, oh TURN YOU ON!**

**Finale's coming so I'll now TURN YOU ON!**

**TURN YOU ON!**

**TURN YOU ON!**

**TURN YOU ON!"**

Instinct and years of training in Transformice waiting for the shamans drove me on.

I did not really focus on my moves, just glancing around at the audience, and taking mental notes.

The initial group of boys I was taking temporary refuge with, were whooping like mad drunkards.

Death's jaw hang open, while Blade smirked and shouted something to me - which I could not catch. Inferno was next to the duo apparently cheering me on too.

Most of the opposite genders were staring at me almost, I correct, really malicious, eyes twinkling.

Only one, however, seemed to be in a rage mode, dark fury crunching up her face.

But Dawn…

She had shaded her mask yet again and was smiling brilliantly, a sun illuminating the already bright dance floor.

**"Baby, tonight, I'm just gonna TURN YOU ON!**

**Hands up, no time to wait, oh TURN YOU ON!**

**Finale's coming so I'll now TURN YOU ON!**

**TURN YOU ON!**

**TURN YOU ON!**

**TURN YOU ON!"**

The chorus entered repetition, and I took shuffling to the next level. Switching effortlessly to jump style, I drew both legs up at the wall like I was preparing to wall-jump (of course, only in the digitalised Transformice Arena did wall-jumping became a reality). A collective "ooh" resounded in the split second I pushed myself backwards, applying force to the wall. It caused me to rebound backwards in mid-air, and I executed a back flip before landing back on both feet to continue shuffling.

Basically, the crowd went wild.

I repeated it in succession, before I leapt into the air continuously, stomping the ground with each landing. WIth the music coming to its end, I just garnered a great idea. I reached for Dawn's hand and tugged, sending her twirling across the dance floor to my right.

"The starting move of yours. Now!" I mumbled loud enough for her t hear. She nodded briefly, then rolled

far away, eyes still on me. I mirrored her in succession, two of them looking like we were about to link the free arms and do a partner dance.

Nevertheless, we paused as the last sting lot lyrics echoed throughout the room.

An uneasy, queasy silence.

Then resounding applause.

I bowed my head and let go, my hand falling limply to the side. I slipped off into the throngs of onlookers as people gathered around Dawn, and she walked up to the top level, the magnificent open roof.

It all ended.

Or so I thought.

I walked to the rest of the trio, where Death was still in high spirits.

"That was freaking cool! You are a professional, right?" Death asked merrily.

"Yeah, you have to be or we are screwed." Blade added in, the smirk still on his face.

"And teach us, will ya?" There was Inferno, barging into the conversation.

"Yeah…I spent 5 years already…." I said, replaying the previous scene.

"Really? That short?" Disbelief was apparent in their unionised words.

"Please…don't tell anyone." A clear evident warning I shot to them, my hand bowed as I fit on my cloak. I reversed my cap and also slipped onto a handy black glasses. The earphones were back on again, but I used it to amplify the surrounding noise, not drown it out.

"Why?" Death retorted, "You were damn awesome! Don't you think so?"

"Quiet! Killer has trusted us not to spread the information. RIght?" Blade spoke harshly before glaring at me.

I affirmed by giving thumbs-up.

"We're chilling out upstairs. Catch us later?" Inferno asked sincerely.

"Sure." I replied, cutting the conversation short and quick.

Having them settled, I told them that I needed a bit of fresh air before preparing to walk out.

"Hey Killer…" A raspy yet familiar voice brought me to a sudden halt. Wheeling around, I lifted my knife up.

How did he get here?

The maniacal grin was wiped off his face soon enough.

"You are a really good fighter, that's why we need you." The rogue mouse stated, eyes flashing.

Looking past him quickly the whole dance arena was a scene of panic and slicing swords, the place saw red by rogue assassin.

That was fast, and they must had entered through the roof.

Wait, the roof?

"For what?" I questioned, feigning a calm outlook.

I needed to buy time.

Urgently.

The mouse returned his dark expression back to his face.

"Did you ever feel you had been left out despite your power?"

I was tempted to shout "yes", yet I kept true to my oath.

"No, never, cut it out. You should have an ulterior motive." Spitting the words venomously at him I formed a plan to get them out safely…

I hope it would work.

"Yes, we do." The mouse rumbled, "My name is Dark, and I'm a freedom fighter."

ROGUE, my mind screamed at me, ATTACK

"We would like continue in my mission eliminate the moderator known as 'Deathbender'."

I narrowed my eyes.

"And I think you know him right, Killer Instinct?"

I knew…

I was doomed.


	15. Chapter 15 - Decisions and deceptions

KI Chapter 15

_Think, Killer, think!_

I only had a dagger to match with a weapon specialist who snatched the rogue rank of mine, and the odds were not in my favour.

As I edged to the side slowly, my body inclining towards the wall on the right, I considered his previous words with growing dread.

Freedom fighters?

My previous years with the rogues came swelling up, crying for me to wake up, turn back and glaze at the loyalty, joy and pride I had in the rag-tag team of hackers. A sense of nostalgia hit me again, ringing my head with that resounding shrill.

Do I now call them enemies…or friends?

They were fighting against all odds for freedom and their own right.

They were doing it for their own good cause.

They attacked for a living.

Rogues.

From their hearts alone,

_They were always right._

I faltered, my eyes falling onto the ground.

Who do I trust?

The light, or the shadow?

Compared to the few days with the ops crew I spent 5 long years with the latter.

Admittedly, they were a safer choice to pick.

But throwing in the newly-uncovered brotherhood and my new identity it was a tough battle of loyalty vs. redemption.

Gritting my teeth I asked him one question.

"You…why did you joined?"

Mock surprise, then a sinister grin greeted me.

"Revenge!" He hooted, eyes dangerously piercing the soul.

I thought even harder.

Revenge, sweet sweet revenge.

The thing that drove me on to survive.

To spite the one that tried to kill me.

"You did know that Souris was simply a test?"

His words caught me like a deer trapped in headlights. My mouth fell open.

"No?" Dark murmured, then drew out his weapon of choice, a already-loaded machine gun with a sling belt.

It crashed upon me.

"A test…to see if you were strong enough…"

The words was carried by the soft night wind to my ears.

"This…this was all set up!" I howled, narrowing my eyes into red slits.

Screaming in rage, I flashed my dagger.

"You get it don't you?"Dark mumbled again, this time stepping to the side to reveal Inferno and Death handling their enemies with great difficulty. The dagger trembled.

I followed my instincts.

I lunged at him, the dagger slashed in a wide arc like a vorpal blade.

A stunned awaited nothing but the erupting pain of fury.

Like a lunatic I began hacking the dagger at him, sharply jabbing as I did. The gun was eradicated, taken and posed at his heart point. The still dagger was pressed against his jugular vein, sopping his motion and threatening a quick instant death.

"I refuse." I growled, then my finger moved to the trigger.

"You accepted…already…bwahahahaha!" Ending his speech with a burst of laughter he sank his teeth into my neck.

Wait, the syringe beneath the teeth…

Oh damned.

Suspending my shoulder stiffened, but I didn't let go. The rogue tattoo hidden at the neckline was throbbing again, a reconfirming of my "return".

"Welcome back, Killer."

I tried to fight against the effect, but it was evident. My senses were firing, and old instincts were re-surfacing.

I needed a miracle.

My arm rebelled, however, and removed both the gun and knife from him.

I willed the rest of me to stand and ignore the hacking codes searing past my vision. It was a losing battle of my will versus my body.

I needed a miracle.

Fast.

My gun whipped towards Inferno, eyes blazing.

_KIll, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill-_

_SHUT UP!_

Suddenly soothing clicked in my mind, and I glimpsed Death running towards me, holding a drawn raptor sword.

I closed my eyes, feeling the familiar stir of adrenaline for the kill.

What-

I opened my eyes.

I looked down.

I felt the world crash into me.

I swayed and collapsed against the wall.

I turned to stare at Death's expressionless face.

The blade.

It was plunged into my chest.

"I'm sorry."

Everything exploded in sparks.

I screeched.


	16. Chapter 16 - Taking a step back

KI Chapter 16

A whirl, then a sudden jolt returned me to reality. Sparks flew and sparred with one another, forming the rather blurry image of the dance floor.

What the heck?

I sluggardly looked down.

The knife and the wound had vanished into thin air.

Flabbergasted I jerked back, slamming against the wall. Out of the corner of my eye Inferno and Death was cornering Dark, and the rest of the assassins but one lay crumbled on the blood bath. The last one was simply staring in the midst, staring at the almost-empty room with a mouse handcuffing her.

Seemed the rest of the moderators and ops crew had evacuated.

A silent heavy sign escaped from my mouth.

Why did the world continue to spin anyway?

I felt for my knife and gun in my pocket, but they were seemingly confiscated. I was now weaponless, quite hopeless and weak against incoming attacks.

Wait…

I raised a shaking paw to trail down to the rogue tattoo, dreading yet hoping to feel the familiar crackle of red.

Gone.

My vision reconfirmed the fact that it had been eradicated, despite having a re-injection of the virus that flooded and empowered every rogue's system. I had disabled it for quite sometime before having it activated once more, but for it to be erased from existence was appalling.

Was it that the sword was something else entirely?

With a pant Dark hit Death squarely on the jaw, but the ops member quickly retaliated with a blow on the head. Dark staggered, muttering a curse word, heaving his marred body to the wall before slumping down to the ground.

A flash cleared the cloudiness of my thinking.

Everything came back.

Weirdly, some codes were back up and tearing across the corners of my eyes, but they were unlike the usual rogues one.

I swore something clicked within my ear, then the sensation of moving gears alarmed me. Soon something like a techno eyewear had formed around my right eye and hovering two inches from my right eye, positioned right in front.

The screen blinked, then letters began to form.

"Welcome Killer."

I was expecting some reconfirmation of sorts but instead, the device offered me the presence and names of mice all around me.

It dawned on me that this gadget was probably something the ops crew and moderators used during missions.

So…

"Welcome Killer."

The screen repeated words, glowing to emphasise the point.

I stared ahead at nothing in particular, weighing my next moments with caution.

What to do?

At an instance Death appeared by my side, glancing almost intently at the screen.

"How do you operate this?" I questioned, the screen ceasing to stop flashing.

"Oh…" Death quickly drew out a small control unit with clearly-labelled buttons and handed it to me.

Studying the remote I pressed the red button slowly, finally bringing the glowing words to a halt. Another pressing of a button and atlas, the screen folded up and tucked itself neatly behind the ear.

Talk about neat.

My confusion, however, was still evident on my face, so Death took up the chance to explain.

"I think you know you were injected with the operation crew iOS 1.6 Chip right?"

Pieces of info littering my shattered mind were slammed together with invisible hand into a huge big chunk of info.

Something clicked mentally in my mind, tapping me to remind me of the new "anti-virus" in my system. My body would take some time to adjust, I dryly deduced, and it could take a week or so. Yet I could feel a strange presence in my veins, like the blood took in a metallic substance...

"It should settle after an hour…wanna head back?"

…...metallic substance?

Reeling on high alert my head snapped to his direction.

"What the heck did it do."

"What?" Half-shouting, Death glanced at me fleetingly before moving his eyeballs towards the scene behind,

"We need to get back."

"WHAT THE HECK…" I growled, then held back my tongue at the shocked look on Death's face. Subdued and definitely quietened his eye even took on a glimmer of hope and hurt.

"Sorry…think the 'thing' in my blood's morphing my emotional state a little."

Nodding stiffly, Death threw his arm and awkwardly held me at arm's length.

"Nah…it's hell of adapt but I think you can manage it." A hint of tiredness in his voice sent a tinge of guilt seeping back into my being,

Swallowing, Death continued, eyes now following Inferno barking at the moderators outside.

"You know…it's called Shockwave. It basically improves blood circulation and ups the adrenaline level, hence the increased tendency to explode all of a sudden. And a thing to note is that it does increase testosterone in the blood so…"

I had that feeling that I would had writhed there and then if not my legs were still holding on.

"Wha-wha-wha-what" I spluttered, teetering on the edge of a mental breakdown.

"Oh…you didn't expect it. It's okay, just takes time to manages it."

Oh.

OH.

Nodding in slight chagrin I followed him out of the shabbles of the mall into the amazingly-still-standing mall, but now in a chaotic state of ruins. Strangely abandoned, a distinct difference from the normally-bustling place. It will take some time for the repair works to be done and for the safety issues to be eradicated, but it was okay.

For the moment.

Somehow, even as I walked out of the building and was transferred to be sent to the hospital for a check, I had that same feeling I had when I pulled the trigger that fateful day. Apart from the fact that it had weakened over time, it was still there pulsating within the close confines of the human heart.

I had sealed my fate.

But was that a decision…I wanted?


End file.
